djwalkzzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spectre
The Spectre is a song by Norwegian record producer and DJ Alan Walker, incorporating uncredited vocals provided by Norwegian songwriter and producer Jesper Borgen. It was composed by Jesper Borgen, Alan Walker, Marcus Arnbekk, Mood Melodies and Lars Kristian Rosness, with production handled by the latter four, and lyrics written by all composers as well as Tommy La Verdi and Gunnar Greve. The song was released via Mer Musikk on 15 September 2017. Description The song is set in common time and has a tempo of 128 beats per minute. It is written in the key of Db minor with a chord progression of Dbm–A-E-B. Background "The Spectre" is a vocal remake of Alan's 2015 single "Spectre", which was released through NoCopyrightSounds on 6 January 2015. On 22 December 2016, Alan debuted the song during the live show "Alan Walker is Heading Home", in his hometown Bergen, Norway. He has included the song in his live sets months ahead of the song's release, as well as playing a revised version of the song on the main stage at Tomorrowland Belgium 2017. In an interview with Dance Music Northwest, Alan described the song as "a newer version of my old song Spectre", similar to "what I did with 'Fade' to 'Faded'". Alan said of the song in a press release: "The reactions and feedback from people have been truly amazing, I'm very excited that's it's now being released officially. It's a song that I specifically want to dedicate to my core fans who've been following me since the start." Critical reception Your EDM felt the song "contains all of the common Alan Walker elements that international EDM fans have come to find and love", including "the sound design, faint dreamy vocals, the anthemic drop, and the patented Alan Walker lead". Comparing to Faded, they deemed it "a sleeker, more refined record". Lyrics Hello, hello Can you hear me As I scream your name Hello, hello Do you need me Before I fade away Is this a place that I call home To find what I've become Walk along the path unknown We live, we love, we lie Deep in the dark I don't need the light There's a ghost inside me It all belongs to the other side We live, we love, we lie We live, we love, we lie Hello, hello Nice to meet you Voice inside my head Hello, hello I believe you How can I forget Is this a place that I call home To find what I've become Walk along the path unknown We live, we love, we lie Deep in the dark I don't need the light There's a ghost inside me It all belongs to the other side We live, we love, we lie We live, we love, we lie We live, we love, we lie Trivia *'The spectre' is not mentioned in the lyrics but a synonym, ghost, is mentioned. *There are no vocals in the chorus. *It is currently the only video that is available in YouTube Kids. Poll Do you like The Spectre? Yes No Video Category:Different World Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Videos Category:Vocal